Mine
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: "Let's make this easier on all of us and just go," Elphaba choked out."What?" he asked confused, "you want me to go?" "If you want to go, you can, I'm not stopping you," Elphaba said blinking her eyes to avoid more tears. Songfic of Taylor Swift's Mine


**Disclaimer: Disclaimed…unfortunately. **

**A/N: Okay, so I've been pretty non-existent for a while. I finally got Microsoft Word back, so I can write, but I haven't been reviewing lately because FFN, stuffed up on me. Also, I've had severe writer's block and been reading too much, to actually bother as well. So laziness can account to some of it. So this one-shot is dedicated to my darling boyfriend, who insists every time I get sick, he must look after me, which I currently am now. I love you, darling. You're sweet. Anyways, I'm not sure if anyone's done this. **

**Mine**

Elphaba Thropp sat in the very back corner of Shiz's resident coffee house. Reading her dissertation for her history class; pen in one hand and her lower lip curled over her upper one. Giving up on trying to read and edit her dissertation, she grabbed her brown, leather satchel; shoving it into her bag before looking across the coffee house, seeing a couple arguing. The frustrated looks of the woman gesturing to the man, while he had his head in his hands, presumably not listening to the woman. Elphaba sighed, it reminded her so much of her parents before the divorce.

**Fourteen Years Ago**

_Elphaba, age ten, was woken up by the sounds of her parents arguing, stepping with trepidation she headed towards the kitchen, hearing the rampant and wild screams from her mother and father._

"_Frex, this is not about you!" Melena yelled, trashing her hands about to get her point across._

"_Melena, it's my decision!" Frex cried out in exasperation, "If I want to send Elphaba away, I will."_

"_It's not your choice, just because of her verdigris, does not mean you can send your daughter away. It's not even your choice!" Melena cried out once again._

"_I figured out a long time ago that, Elphaba is most definitely not my daughter!"_

"_Of course she is, I never cheated!"_

"_Really, then why is there that green bottle in the cupboard?"_

"_That's beside the point!" Melena said in annoyance with anger lacing her words, "I hate you!"_

"_I hate you more; sometimes I wonder why I married you."_

_Elphaba sighed she walked away from the scene and went back to her room. Tucking herself into the cold covers._

Elphaba sighed, shaking the haunting memories from her mind. Staring out the window watching the people on the Shiz Green

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables**_

_**Left a small town, never looked back**_

_**I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'**_

_**Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts**_

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

A waiter approached Elphaba's table. A notepad in one hand and a pen tucked neatly behind his ear. His dark brown hair fell over his ears and forehead, while his bright azure eyes shone brightly against the dim lighting of the coffee house. His lips parted into a small smile, making Elphaba's thin lips give him the tiniest of all smiles. Elphaba was so mesmerised by his eyes, she didn't notice she was staring or that he asked her a question. Elphaba snapped out of her trance and gave him another small smile.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked.

"I asked if you wanted anything," he replied to her, his azure orbs still glowing.

"Oh, right," Elphaba said, slightly flustered, "a double shot cappuccino please."

"Do you want cinnamon or chocolate flakes on top?" he asked, while writing her order down.

"Cinnamon," was the curt reply Elphaba gave him.

"One double shot cappuccino coming up," he said before walking off. Elphaba started shamelessly at the lower regions of his body. Elphaba suddenly became very hot and flushed a very unflattering colour of crimson. _It's not like he likes you. _Elphaba told herself. Sighing once more, she pulled out her dissertation from her bag, continuing to read it.

_**I say "Can you believe it?"**_

_**As we're lying on the couch**_

_**The moment I can see it**_

_**Yes, yes I can see it now**_

**Ten Minutes Later**

He returned with her coffee in his hands, setting it down on the table, Elphaba too engrossed in her reading, didn't notice.

"Excuse me," he said as politely as he could.

Elphaba's head snapped up, "Yes?"

"Coffee's here."

"Oh, thanks," Elphaba said tucking her dissertation back into her satchel.

Noticing the dissertation he asked, "What's that for?" pointing towards the satchel.

"Oh, it's my dissertation for history class."

"Really?" he asked, clearly interested.

"Yes," Elphaba said bringing the cup of coffee to her lips; letting the bitter and acidity of the coffee roll on her tongue.

"I've never heard of a history class at Shiz."

Elphaba set her coffee back down, "You go to Shiz?"

"Yes, well, I did, I mean I do," he fumbled badly with his words.

Elphaba gave a laughed, he silently savoured the moment, "What is it then?"

"I do, but recently I got cut off by my parents, so I have to work to pay my Uni fees."

"Oh, well sorry about that."

He waved it off, "Don't worry about it."

"Really?" she asked with the sudden realisation that she hadn't introduced herself yet. "I'm Elphaba by the way," outstretching her hand towards him.

"Fiyero," he replied shaking her hand. "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm pretty sure my boss would have my head. Maybe I'll see you around campus?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Elphaba said, drinking the last of her coffee, throwing her satchel over her shoulder and giving him a tip.

He was about to protest, but she cut him off.

"If you need me or want to call me or anything, you have my number," Elphaba said handing him the money with her number written on the back. He smiled at her before she moved out of the coffee house.

_**Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

**Two Weeks Later**

It took Fiyero a long time before he had the courage to call Elphaba. He'd seen her around Shiz, but he suddenly felt like a seventh grader with his first crush, instead of a university student, every time he saw Elphaba. He'd acknowledge her and say hi, but that was it. But today he was going to call her. He was sure of it. Dialling the number, he waited until the dial tones passed.

"_Elphaba Thropp, speaking, how may I help you?"_

Fiyero's heart skipped a beat before he answered, "Hey, Elphaba it's Fiyero I was wondering if you wanted to visit the lake with me later."

"_Like a date?" she asked with a hint of teasing in her voice._

"I guess," was the reply. "Of course if you don't want to, you don't have to come," he added hastily, silently praying that she didn't say no.

"_I would love to, we could go now, if you wanted, I have a free period," Elphaba said over the phone._

"Right now?" he questioned.

"Why not?"

His curiosity suddenly disappeared and was replaced by glee, "Why not. Meet you in the front doors in twenty."

"_Years?" she asked with sarcasm dripping from her words._

"Oh definitely," he said with equal sarcasm.

"_I'll see you in twenty then," Elphaba said. _

"I'll see you too," he said before they both hung up their phones.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Elphaba saw Fiyero sitting on the flower boxes in the front doors. He immediately recognised her green skin, her ebony tresses pulled into a meticulous braid and dark chocolate eyes that immediately lit up at the sight of him. Not that she'd admit it.

"Hey Elphaba," he said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

She turned the unflattering shade of crimson once again, "Hello, Fiyero."

He smiled and gestured her forward, "Ladies first."

Elphaba gave an unladylike scoff, "I highly doubt I constitute as a lady."

He raised an incredulous eyebrow, running his eyes over her body, "You want to test that theory out?"

"What do you—" the suggestiveness of those words suddenly hit Elphaba, she slapped him on his bicep hard. "You really want to test it out?" she asked seductively.

Suddenly it didn't seem like a teasing game anymore, "You really want to test that out?" he asked her.

"No. I was kidding," she scoffed. _Yes. _Elphaba suddenly felt flustered and continued walking to the lake. Fiyero following her like a lost puppy.

They both arrived at the lake Elphaba was taking her shoes off and rolling up her jeans to her knees. She walked along the shoreline; her feet dipping into the water. Fiyero did the same and joined Elphaba. Walking side by side with her, he looked at her and gave a small smile when he saw her staring at the water. He pulled the band that held her hair together, letting a waterfall of ebony fall over her shoulders. She smiled at the water and he clutched her hand, making Elphaba's head snap up to look at Fiyero. She was shocked at what she saw, he smiled at her and she thought she might faint at the sight of somebody actually _wanting _her. They said nothing, but words could not have described it.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Elphaba started to play with his fingers. Elphaba moved away from him, but he pulled her back by her waist and slung an arm around her shoulders. Elphaba's chocolate orbs widened, not noticing where she was going she tripped over a rock and fell into the water with Fiyero. She was on her back and his body was half on her.

"Sorry about that," Elphaba said, trying to get up, but he wouldn't budge, "what?"

He didn't say anything, but instead cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down onto hers for a chaste kiss, shattering her senses, making her forget about her parents' failed relationship.

_**Flash forward and we're taking our world together**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**_

_**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

**One Year Later**

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called from the car, attempting to get to the boxes in the boot, which were firmly wedged in.

"Yes, Fae?" he asked, using the pet name she hated so much, but at the same time loved.

She rolled her eyes and explained the predicament she was in.

"I told you not to bring so much, but did you listen?" Fiyero asked the sarcasm evident.

"That's beside the point and I need everything, I sold my apartment last week and the new tenants were moving in today."

"Okay, fine, you made your point," he said, rolling his eyes, a habit that annoyed him to his core, but he'd picked it up from Elphaba.

"Help?" she asked.

"Of course," he said pulling the boxes out and giving them to her.

"Thank you," she said moving towards the front door and placing the boxes on the living room floor. She rifled through the boxes until she found what she was looking for. She brushed the dust off the picture frame, before placing it on the mantelpiece in the house. Smiling at the bittersweet memory; giving out a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Fiyero tenderly asked from the door.

"Yes," Elphaba said, moving towards Fiyero and enveloping him into a hug, leaning her head on his chest.

"No you're not," he said, pulling her tighter towards him, "your parents are in the past, Fae, you need to focus on the future."

"I know, but it's so hard," she choked.

"I know, Fae, I know," he said, stroking her hair soothingly, "I promise our relationship we'll never be like that. I promise."

Even though Elphaba knew that was impossible, it brought warmth and comfort to her heart.

_**But we've got bills to pay**_

_**We got nothing figured out**_

_**When it was hard to take yes, yes**_

_**This is what I thought about**_

**Three Hours Later**

"Elphaba, what's this?" Fiyero asked sceptically holding up her mother's green bottle; staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I actually don't know, mother gave it to me," Elphaba said prying the bottle from Fiyero's hands.

"That's helpful," he said before moving to the kitchen.

Elphaba continued to sort through the boxes before she heard Fiyero swear. Elphaba raised her eyebrows in confusion and moved towards the kitchen. She saw Fiyero pacing the length of the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" she asked leaning on the archway walking towards the stressed out man in front of her.

"Huh?" his head snapped up, "Oh no, I just realised I haven't paid the electricity bill yet and—" she tuned out as soon as he started rambling madly. She sighed and put her hand over his mouth.

"Fiyero, I love you and all, but please shut up for the sake of humanity."

He laughed and she crossed her arms around his neck. He caught hold of her waist and spun her around.

"Love you too, Fae," he said kissing her neck afterwards.

_**Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

**The Next Day**

"Fae," Fiyero said against Elphaba's bare shoulder, wrapping his arms around her thin figure, "wake up."

A muffled reply came out that sounded like, "I don't want to."

"Come on, we have work to do and even though last night and the night before that was absolute bliss and heaven, we like many people in Oz have to work."

"Come on, wake up," he reiterated once again.

"Fine then," she said moving out of the bed and pulled on his blue button up shirt that was thrown across the room last night. "You know," she said suddenly.

"Know what?" he asked pulling on his clothes.

"I would have never done anything—" she gestured around the room, pointing out where the articles of her clothing had fallen off her body last night, "—like this if I never went to Shiz."

"What's 'this'?" he asked.

She laughed and the shirt on her body gaped, "Have wild, rampant sex with you," blushing heavily at the words.

"In that case I love Shiz," wrapping his hands around her stomach.

She faked a pout, "I thought you loved me."

He gave out a small chuckle, "I do, so, so, so much."

"Nice to know," she said leaning against his chest. Sighing in contentment. She could get used to this.

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

**Six Months Later**

"Fae, you want to go to the lake again?" Fiyero asked Elphaba out of the blue one day.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The lake, you want to go?" he asked once again.

"Are we allowed?" Elphaba asked him.

"Yes, I checked it's the holidays and most of Shiz is out of school."

"Okay then, I'll just finish the dishes and we can be off," Elphaba said running her fingers through his hair.

"Fine by me."

**Two Hours Later**

It had taken Fiyero at least an hour to convince Elphaba to go onto a row boat with him. He knew she was afraid of drowning and water, but he told her everything would be okay and she believed him, which was relief to him. It comforted her to know that he cared about her, so she went with him. Even if she was afraid of deep water.

They both rowed out to the middle of the lake, which made Elphaba very uneasy, but she held herself together. She wouldn't ruin this moment.

"You okay Fae?" Fiyero asked, grabbing her hands.

"I'm fine," she said closing her eyes and trying to keep he breathing as slow as possible.

He moved her fingers up towards his lips, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumb comfortingly.

"Thanks," moving her hand away from his regrettably, "So why are we out here?"

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

She laughed, "You aren't the spontaneous one, Fiyero, so why are we out here?"

"I…" he said his words fumbling and having no eloquence at all. "What's that over there?" he asked pointing out behind Elphaba.

"Where?" she asked turning her body fully around, giving Fiyero the perfect opening to do what he came here to do. He quickly out the ring box in his pocket and opened it.

"What—" she turned around and saw the reason on why they were here now. Her hands clasped over her mouth in pure shock.

"Marry me, Fae."

It took her a moment to get over her initial shock, "Yes!"

He leaned forward and slid the ring onto her finger. Kissing her afterwards.

"I love you," she said after a moment.

"Love you too," he said, but still in the mood for humour, "I think you definitely are a lady."

_**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM**_

_**And everything was slippin' right out of my hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

**Two Months Later**

Elphaba stared out the window holding her coffee mug. He still wasn't home yet. Even though she knew he had a very demanding job, it still didn't make sense to her. She stared out the window, waiting, she didn't know why she did anymore. She heard the front door click open. Hearing the familiar footsteps she turned around to face him. He looked worn out and tired. He threw his jacket onto the kitchen table.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Do I look okay?" he snapped.

"It was just a question," she said softly, curling herself away from him.

He groaned.

"What?" Elphaba snapped at him. Her eyes blazing with fire, "Do you have a problem or something?"

"I don't have any problem, what's _your _problem?" he asked her the same fire blazing in her own eyes.

_Don't say it; don't say it, _"You're never around anymore!" _too late._

"Excuse me?" Fiyero asked Elphaba.

"You're never around anymore!" she cried out, "You never are, I always end up going to bed alone or end up sleeping on the couch waiting for you!"

"Well I'm sorry; my job takes up our time together."

"Honestly," Elphaba said with a hint of incredulity in her words, "Sorry is not good enough anymore."

Fiyero scoffed, "I figured as much. Okay since we're talking about our feelings might as well put it out there. Do you have anything you want to say to me?" he said with witty sarcasm attached to every word.

"In actuality, I do," Elphaba said, "I feel like I'm second rate in your life, like you'd rather be a work than with me and it hurts, sometimes I wonder why I bother sticking around anymore. It's like I'm looking through a tinted glass window, I can see you, but you can't see me."

And that was it. The moment they started arguing. Each word piercing deeper into Elphaba's defences. It was the reason she had them to stop hurt, but with everyone hurled at her from Fiyero, she realised how weak those defences were. She could handle insults and taunts from her friends, even her parents, but from Fiyero, it hurt her to her core. And it hurt more than anything she could have possibly imagined. That day she learned about a new emotion, betrayal. She'd always felt it, but that day it rocked her to her core. Especially when he said this,

"Maybe you are second rate! Maybe I do like work better than you at points in time and maybe I do wonder why you're still here and sometimes I wished I'd never met you!" and there it was the betrayal. It would cut deeper than diamond could in rock and certainly deeper than anything else, but what made it hurt was that he used her weaknesses against her, the ones she told him about. She always worried that he would leave her for some blonde bimbo, but he always reassured her that he would never leave her, but it still scared her.

"You honestly feel that way?" she said quietly staring at the floor. She held back the tears and held up her head in defiance. "If you honestly feel that way, you can have this back," she said, pulling the ring off her finger and slamming in onto the kitchen bench. Storming out of the kitchen, with very little pride and dignity left. Running out into the street; crying.

Fiyero knew he had crossed a line as soon as he started arguing with her. He knew he definitely crossed a line when he started exploiting all those weaknesses he always promised he never would exploit. He looked outside the kitchen window. He saw Elphaba, standing outside, it hurt him to know that he had been the cause and reason for her tears. A sudden realisation dawned over him. _I can't lose her. _

_**Braced myself for the goodbye**_

_**Cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**And you took me by surprise**_

_**You said I'll never leave you alone**_

_**You said**_

"Fae…" Fiyero asked with uncertainty, trying to get hold of her arm, but she pulled away. "Fae," he tried again, but she still pulled away.

"Let's make this easier on all of us and just go," Elphaba choked out.

"What?" he asked confused, "you want me to go?"

"If you want to go, you can, I'm not stopping you," Elphaba said blinking her eyes to avoid more tears.

"I don't want to go, Fae," Fiyero said quietly.

"You don't?" she asked turning around to face him, the fresh tears still glistening in her eyes. And the realisation that he had done more to her than give a blow to her heart. He'd completely shattered it. Her façade of indifference was crumbling to dust and he'd felt a pang in his heart from causing her this much pain.

"Fae, I'm not going anywhere," he said running his thumb over the apple of her cheek.

_**I remember how we felt sittin' by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"Despite everything that's happened and how dysfunctional our relationship is, I love you. Regardless of whether you're the most stubborn, agitating and annoying woman I have ever met," he saw her head drop away from his hands, he lifted her chocolate eyes to meet his again, "You will always be the best thing that has ever been _mine_."

_**Oh oh**_

_**Make it last**_

_**Hold on**_

_**Never turn back**_

**Five Months Later**

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed giving her friend a tight hug, "You're married. To Fiyero!" Glinda squealed again.

"Glinda I do not want to be deaf, thank you very much."

"Well sorry."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Fae!" Fiyero called over the crowds.

Elphaba's face immediately lit up like a Lurlinemas tree, "Fiyero!"

"I'll leave you two alone," Glinda said moving off to flirt with the single men at the wedding reception.

Fiyero caught hold of her waist and spun her around, placing her on her feet afterwards and kissing her forehead, "So how are we?"

"I'm fine…" Elphaba reaffirmed with him.

"I'm sure, you look good by the way," he noted, his azure eyes scanning over her body. "That dress is nice, by the way," running his hands over the chiffon, "I think it would look better on the floor though."

"If you want to have a baby, you're going to have to wait for this one to come out," she said casually.

His humorous demeanour fell through, "You're serious?"

"Deadly," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"I know your stupid, but that is just wrong," Elphaba said sarcastically.

"I'm kidding, you're having a baby?"

Elphaba nodded.

"This is great!" he said, spinning her once again.

"I take it your happy?" she asked once he put her down again.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic."

"Good," she said kissing him.

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Woah oh**_

**One Year Later**

"Hello, baby girl," Elphaba said to her six month old daughter

The baby gave a yawn out and started playing with Elphaba's fingers.

"You are the sweetest baby," Elphaba said, even though her daughter didn't seem like a baby.

"Fae, is she really a baby?" Fiyero asked from the door, leaning against the frame.

"To me, she is, just because you're male and incapable of emotions."

He dramatically feigned hurt, "I'm wounded."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "You still love me."

"True," he said moving towards Elphaba and sitting crossed legged next to their daughter.

The baby started sucking on Elphaba's fingers and Elphaba pried them gently out of her grasp, trying to avoid the azure eyes her daughter inherited from her father, knowing that if she did look at them, she'd give in. _Resistance is futile. _Elphaba sighed. She didn't know if her daughter inheriting her father's eyes was a good or bad thing, she'd have to wait and find out. 

_**Yeah, yeah do you believe it?**_

_**Woah oh**_

_**We're gonna make it now.**_

_**Woah oh**_

**Five Years Later**

_Definitely a bad thing_, Elphaba mused, after she saw her husband being conned into getting something that he daughter didn't need. _Those damned eyes. _Elphaba sighed. _Oh well, maybe baby number two could do better. No azure eyes to give in to,_ Elphaba though, sliding her hand over her flat stomach.

_**And I can see it yeah, yeah**_

_**And I can see it now, See it now, See it now**_

**That's a lot longer than I anticipated. Anyways, I'm not a big fan of this story, but it was okay. I think the ending needed work, but oh, well, I have been…uninspired to write at the moment. So I'm on a hiatus for a while, I've just been very uninspired at the moment. Sorry for anyone to reads my stories. Oh yeah, thanks to anyone who nominated me for the Wicked Awards. You guys are awesome. Anyways, dedicated to lizziemagic, who has reviewed and favourite nearly every story of mine. Thank yous. On hiatus from now. **

**Larri**

**Smiles**

**X**


End file.
